The Resurrection of the Goddess Wuhu
by the rye
Summary: Jack learns the true reason why Anamaria left the Black Pearl with no notice and no boat. Jack/Anamaria
1. Prologue

He yelped when debris from the blast had gone flying past his ear, grazing it only slightly. He clutched Samdi's small hand, having just lost her not five minutes ago and they both began to run. Her legs were so much smaller than his that when she hadn't tripped on sprouting roots from the ground, she would trip on her own two feet trying to keep up with Jack. This endeavor had not worked very well so eventually, he lifted her up with a grunt and she wrapped her tiny legs around his waist and even smaller arms around his neck.

"They did _not_ make you their chief, Papa!"

"No, it seems they did not!"

Had this been the opportune moment, a moment where father and daughter were sitting aboard a ship (namely the _Black Pearl_), Jack would have laughed and things would have been just lovely, but considering the price of his daughter, yes, his daughter's head, he decided against the laughter and chose to stick to the running. Maybe they had used a little _too_ much of the gun powder. It _had_ been Anamaria's idea.

Jack wasn't really up for saving anyone else at the moment. One extra little person was enough.

One more blast and Jack could feel the heat on his back. Samdi squealed with _delight_ and seemed to be _awed_ by the explosions. That was something she must have inherited from her silly mother.

"SPARROW, you yeasty maggot, put that girl down!"

He halted in his tracks but did not bother to turn around. Barbossa had managed successfully to escape a cave laced with gun powder, a village of cannibalistic cohabitants, and still all he truly wanted to do was kill Jack.

"Can we do this some other _time_?" Jack slowly turned around and motioned to little Samdi, who was now placed on his hip and holding his neck a little too tightly. Barbossa _did_ have the absolute worst timing in the most stressful situations. There were _explosions_ going off, explosions that were not properly _effective_.

"Give me tha' little brat and yah free ta' go."

Jack perked his eyebrows and turned to Samdi. "That's all you want, then?"

Anamaria and Gibbs had both laced that cave with all the gun powder they could find from the _Pearl_, and well, now it was sort of backfiring. Shards of crushed rock rained painfully over their heads and they were running as fast they could. Anamaria's tribal gear did seem to have a disadvantage when it came to running. For the most part, she was used to running in something a little less revealing and sometimes, shoes helped as well.

They'd seen Barbossa chase after Jack and Samdi and that's how the explosion thing really did backfire.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Anamaria ran alongside him, actually slowing down a bit so he could keep up, "You need to make sure the crew doesn't get lost in the Land of Darkness, don't you think?"

"I'm not leavin' withou' Jack!" Gibbs was adamant about this decision, had been this way since she'd known him to be a pirate alongside Jack Sparrow. "Wait for us then!" Her feet kicked up and she passed Gibbs without a glance back. "I'm going to get my daughter and I'm going to get her papa, too!" Anamaria hadn't quite believed the words that came from her mouth but there it was. She was off to rescue Jack Sparrow, again. The only problem was there was no Will Turner, no crew, and no _Pearl_ this time around.

It wouldn't be long before the Se'Kar tribe caught up with them. After all, two of the men had stolen something very important - very special to them and Anamaria could only pretend to be the reincarnated Goddess Wuhu for so long. For that, she would kill Jack, but now, she must get to Samdi and get the hell out of this place.

Gibbs called after her, but she did not stop. She followed the path they'd taken to get to this clearing and the biggest blast from the cave knocked her from her feet.

A large piece of debris landed by her head and she cried out despite herself. A strong and rather hairy hand lifted her and she looked up to find Gibbs standing next to her. "We get Jack and Samdi _together_." Anamaria nodded and they took off in a sprint.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, even when they begin to ache she did not stop. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted Jack sitting Samdi down and Barbossa holding out a hand. Samdi slowly walked towards him.

"Jack, what are you _doing_?" She screamed, feeling her stomach drop and her heart become heavy.


	2. A Right to be Here

**A/N: **The lovely little poem Jack steals writes for his dear first mate is by Max Ehrmann entitled _Desidata_ and is the tattoo that's all over Jack's back in PotC:AWE.

* * *

Things happened for a reason. That was the first concept Anamaria had thought of when she'd found out she was pregnant. Of course, as the months progressed, she was beginning to think that fate was just mean, nasty, and down right cruel.

How fair was it that Jack could be on his adventures while she watched her stomach grow larger than any sea vessel, her hormones spin out of control, her body ache from sitting and/or _standing_ in one place at the same time, and worst of all - not being able to get near the sea without being sick.

She would kill him. No, it wasn't his fault, not really, he hadn't even known. He'd won over her affections and she, well, she had won over his seed.

It had all started with an argument about a boat. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"So help me, Jack Sparrow, I _will_ leave this ship!"

She was furious. No, she was _livid_, absolutely livid beyond relief and for the countless time, Jack Sparrow was the butt end of her endless rants. However, this time, most of the crew had silently agreed with Anamaria and why she'd been so angry and ready to give him a good slap or two ... or _three._

Having successfully looted a ship, Jack, much to the humor of the crew of got into a bit of a tussle with the supposed "captain" of a nameless shipping boat. Everyone that sailed the seas knew it was bad luck to captain a boat or a ship with no name and even more so ridiculous to be a captain aboard said nameless boat, trying to fight a pirate captain, while said captain of nameless fishing boat's crew had abandoned ship.

The end result had been an abandoned nameless boat, due to the captain of said nameless boat having been forced to jump into the vast ocean wearing nothing but his undergarments.

The crew laughed at "witty Jack" while Anamaria stood there eyeing the nameless boat, letting her finger absently twirl in her hair, slowly tangling it. _Let the men be men_, she mused thoughtfully as the boat bobbed in the water, now attached to the _Pearl_. When they'd decided to bring the boat along, Anamaria casually found herself helping the lower levels attach the boat to the _Pearl_. It paled in comparison riding alongside the Pearl but Anamaria had already developed a fondness for the thing. And really, why would she need a large ship in the first place?

Watching her, "Witty Jack" had the sneaking suspicion that his first mate had found a new boat and a new home that existed without the _Pearl_.

Without _him_.

He walked over while Gibbs cheered and Cotton's blasted bird squawked for the both of them and placed two warm hands on her shoulders. Anamaria did not flinch, did not involuntarily shiver, and did not even bother to look over her shoulder at him. "I see you've set your eyes on something, love." Anamaria did not reply, did not blink, did not even smile and so of course, Jack had to drive it further. He leaned in to whisper (this did cause shiver, though the night was warm) in her ear, "then you shall have it."

Later that evening, when the majority of the crew had settled into their drunken stupor (she never knew how they'd managed to survive as outlaws the way they constantly drank rum) and others had gone about their quiet business, Anamaria snuck from her quarters, up the stairs to the deck, and into the captain's quarters. This wasn't the first time she'd been in his quarters and it wouldn't be the last but this time, it was with a sly smile and a few peppered kisses until she'd pinned Jack in his chair and straddled him...

The great thing about spending a night with Jack Sparrow was that it would be absolutely guaranteed the effects would put you to sleep, and so, Anamaria rolled over with a little grin on her face, dreaming of the new boat she would become captain of and all the names she could think that would not only be impressive but terrifying.

The time between Jack giving her the ship and her sleeping in his bed had gone well until she'd woken with no warm body of Jack Sparrow next to her. She knew the day would go horribly wrong.

She'd barely gotten her breeches on properly when she'd realized that the _Black Pearl_ had not been moving at all.

They'd settled on land.

And due to the Guineas placed on the Pearl, Jack and his crew had managed quite successfully to find the perfect little hiding spot on the coast of Jamaica. Anamaria was tying her hair into a very loose, very messy ponytail and she noticed something horribly, horribly wrong.

The nameless fishing boat had been gone. Just like that. When she'd questioned crew members about the nameless fishing boat, none of the seemed to have a clue or any idea as to what she had been speaking on. One of the younger crew members, Leaky, had even just flat out gone in the other direction when he'd seen Anamaria coming. That's what they did though when things got rough. Men just defended one another even if they _were _wrong.

Frustration easing its way through her pores, Anamaria decided to take matters into her own hands.

Climbing down from the _Pearl _with a steely, heavy-breathing determination, Anamaria was storming in the direction of ...well, she wasn't quite sure where she had been marching. She just knew that she was marching and she was definitely liable to destroy _everything_ in her path, whether it be animal or child.

She would not stop until she'd found Jack.

And when she did find Jack and members of the _Pearl_ walking back with bottles of rum, a package in brown wrapping tied with string, more rum, food, and well, more rum with stupid grins on their faces, Anamaria narrowed her eyes.

He had sold her boat.

Stolen her boat.

Yet again.

_Then you shall have it._

The whispered words boomed in her head and Jack's smarmy, ignorant grin caused all sorts of chaotic, messy murders of Jack Sparrow to fill her head. "Anamaria, love, good to see you awake!"

She walked over to Jack Sparrow and looked at the package in his hand and in one great, swooping motion; she'd brought her hand up sharply across Jack's face. This slap knocked him a bit silly and he staggered back. He brought a hand to his face, gingerly rubbing the red mark that was left there.

"I hate you," Anamaria muttered through clenched teeth. "I absolutely hate you."

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack turned to Gibbs and both men nodded while Gibbs walked towards Anamaria. She backed away from him and soon as if having some magically unspoken communication, Cotton passed his bottle of rum onto Marty's hands and it took just one great step and Anamaria was being lifted over his shoulders.

"While I do love your screams, love, I must say _now_ is not the time."

Anamaria hadn't even yelled, hadn't really been given the chance, and although she was outnumbered it was truly unfair the way they took advantage of her having different body parts from them. She would not scream, only out of savior for her own neck, and the fact that she'd just been too angry at Jack's sudden actions. But by the time they'd reached the _Pearl_, made her climb back into the ship, and set their course, Anamaria was letting everyone on that crew know just how angry she was.

Well, right up to the moment that Jack had pulled her, kicking and screaming, into the captain's quarters and she had fought very hard not to hit him.

And that was when she'd threatened to leave the ship.

He sat the brown package on his desk and walked around, staring at her. "You don't hate me," he said softly.

Anamaria wanted to kill him. Yes, she thought in that precise moment, she would have loved nothing more than to take the bloody sword he'd absently laid on his desk and stab it right through his ice cold heart.

"You have no idea just how much I really do." He leaned against the desk and rested on one hand. Anamaria really did scream that time. It was the scream of a frustrated woman, nearly on the brink of insanity and just quite ready to let go of the remaining pieces she had left. "You _told_ me the boat was mine! You told me that I could have it. And then you sold it!"

Jack stood up to his full height, which was just three inches taller than Anamaria's and he slowly and very_ bravely_ walked towards her. "That was not the right boat for you."

Most captains, having been cursed to a damned eternity and been the butt end of I hate you's would be more than willing to send their first mate overboard but this was Jack and Anamaria. They had an understanding. She was the only one allowed to shout obscenities at their captain because a) he always deserved it, b) she was a woman and it was a well known fact women suffered horrendously certain days of the month, and c) which was the most important, they had an understanding.

"Who are you to decide what's the right boat for me?! You wanted rum and new garments," she motioned to the package on the desk, "and so you sold the boat I _wanted_!"

"First things first, love, that isn't for me - that's your package." Jack did not expect this to win over Anamaria or this argument so he continued when she only sent daggers from her eyes in the direction of his face. "And second thing's second, I made the decision as a captain of me own ship, savvy?"

"I hate you," she said it softly this time.

And for the first time, in a very long time, tears filled her eyes. While the guilt panged Jack and the truer, selfish reason he sold that boat ran through his mind, Anamaria raised her hand to slap him. This time, one of very few, Jack caught her wrist in his hand and turned her swiftly so her back was to his chest. Her backside, ever the most ample thing, pressed against him and he fought that urge he always got when Anamaria brushed her girly things against him and leaned in close so his lips were pressed to her ear, "You will respect your captain. Do I make myself clear? Now, I'm not in the habit of hitting ladies and other nonsense but if you continue to make a habit of this I will have to throw you over my knee and spank you for your punishment." And boldly, he tapped her on her bottom after taking a step back.

Anamaria jerked her wrist from his grasp and pulled away.

"You'll never touch me again, as long as the sun sets on the bloody sea, Jack Sparrow. And I will never be fool again to your tricks and games. The first damn boat I find, I'm leaving this ship and as God is my bloody witness I will never have another thing to do with you."

"_Captain_," he corrected her.

She was getting worked up now, preparing herself for her dramatic exit.

"SO HELP ME!" She let out a frustrated scream and stormed from his quarters, dramatically and theatrically so that Jack found himself silently applauding her.

Yes, he was wrong for selling the boat but really, he just couldn't stand to see her go. He even kind of loved her a little.

With all the arguing that had ensued from the pair, the crew had learned well enough to leave it alone. Anamaria would eventually soothe over and her icy glares would be reduced to a minimum. She would not sulk and she would not tell Gibbs to 'shut the bloody hell up' when he muttered about women and the bad luck they brought to ships.

She slowly and pathetically made her way to the quarters, a makeshift room that Jack had hastily given to her so that she may sleep separately from all the other crew and sat on the bed feeling a bit dejected. It had been six months since she'd boarded the _Pearl_, excepting Jack's offer as a first mate, though he obviously did not regard her as one. Anamaria could see quite plainly that Mr. Gibbs had been treated like more of a first mate than she. They had passed up so many boats and ships and he promised, even after the crash of the _Interceptor_ that she would indeed get her very own boat, and here she was empty-handed.

Anamaria loved the sea, couldn't get enough of it, in fact, she liked to think her mother had given birth to her on a boat but being on the sea with men for many weeks, obviously turning into months, was really starting to take its toll on her. She had to damn near beg Jack, smelly old Jack, to settle so she could just have one bath every few weeks and the men were just so _filthy_ at times.

Jack hadn't even really taken her seriously as first mate.

Anamaria sighed and fell on her bed with a soft thump, letting her feet hang over the side of the bed.

"I don't hate you," she whispered, "but you drive me absolutely nutty."

And of course, Anamaria had decided that she may as well admit she was in love with Jack Sparrow.

Of all people.

Anamaria awoke to find the same package Jack had initially stated belonging to her and a note attached, sitting mere inches away from her face. The desire to throw it across her tiny room was very high but Anamaria tore the package open and pulled out a very beautiful red dress. She snorted unladylike and sat the dress aside. If he honestly thought buying a dress in replace of getting her own boat would please her, then he hadn't really known her at all.

That seemed to hurt more than anything but she picked up the folded piece of parchment and opened it.

In his best handwriting, Jack had written her a note.

_"Dearest Anamaria,_

_Desired Things..._

_Beyond a wholesome discipline,_

_Be gentle with yourself._

_You are a child of the universe_

_No less than the trees and the stars;_

_You have a right to be here._

_And whether or not it is clear to you,_

_No doubt the universe is unfolding as it should._

_With all its sham, drudgery, and broken dreams,_

_It is still a beautiful world._

_Be cheerful. Strive to be happy._

_Forgive me for being such a selfish bastard but I cannot stand to see you part. Forgiven?_

_Eagerly yours and all that's in between,_

_**Captain**__ Jack Sparrow"_

She gazed at the parchment and folded it and slipped it into the pocket of her breeches. She closed her eyes and sat there, trying to will herself not to love this man.

But she couldn't.


	3. Of Ships and Dresses

Anamaria stared at the dress, smoothing it out and sighed. The boat rocked and the dress was caught in the sunlight and Anamaria looked more closely at the dress. If she hadn't hated Jack so much right now, she probably would have kissed him. She had to remind herself that though she hadn't really hated him, she was rather cross with him.

Jack had this thing about him that would make a person despise him and love him all in one fleeting moment. Where he would fail in tact, he would make up for in timing and well, vice versa.

Anamaria stood from the bed with the dress in her arms. She lifted it into the small round window of her room and eyed it with suspicion. She chuckled softly and shook her head. Blast that Jack! He had gotten entirely too good at this. She'd liked this dress the moment she'd laid eyes on it and Anamaria had never been fond of dresses, even when she was forced to wear them in her much younger days. It was a very true fact that she had started wearing men's trousers the moment she'd crossed Jack Sparrow's path.

She had been walking with Jack through the busiest sector of Montego Bay when she spotted the dress. It wasn't as if they had much business there in the first place but there was a man who knew a man that knew a pirate captain willing to make a good bargain if Jack had traded some information regarding another pirate with him. They were doing a very good job at not being noticed, considering their surroundings. She hadn't remembered the name of the store, but she did remember the dress. It was a simple thing but the color had caught her eyes. It had a very distinctive rose color with lovely white lace in the front. It was a beautiful, if simple thing.

"Let's go, love, we don't want anyone getting suspicious of our appearance." Jack's voice cut right into Anamaria's admiration of the dress.

Anamaria scoffed. It was just like Jack to ruin a lovely little moment.

Now, she held the dress in her hands, lifting it up to get a good look at it. She had no idea where on earth she was supposed to wear this blasted thing. She spent her time on a pirate ship with a crew of daft men. However, she couldn't stop looking at it, curiosity consuming her. It had been so long since she'd worn a dress. Would she look the same?

In less than five minutes, she had found herself standing in the dress and laughing softly to herself. Trust Jack to buy her something without properly getting measurements and other things required to wear a dress. It was too big around the shoulders and she was absolutely sure a bodice was needed. She would absently lift the dress over her shoulders and sigh, looking down at her gift.

The gesture was very sweet and very thoughtful but it did not change the fact that he had sold the boat he promised her and when she did speak with him again, she was going to remind him how poor the comparison there was between a dress and a boat. She twirled like a young girl in the dress and shook her head.

She hadn't even noticed Jack standing in the doorway, watching her with amusement. Grateful for his stealth, Jack watched as she pulled on the shoulders of the dress and how she really didn't need a bodice, though she did offer a little 'tut' and tugged it close to her slender frame. He had turned the knob and managed to open the door while Anamaria spoke to herself about how she needed a boat more than a dress, although she seemed quite content with the dress for the moment. It was such a simple dress that when Jack purchased it, the shop owner had stared at him strangely. Was he supposed to buy something else to go along with it? He was in the business of taking _off_ dresses, not trying to see every little detail and variation that had come with dresses.

"For me lady," he had stated to the bewildered shop owner and motioned to the dress.

Anamaria stopped her foolish nonsense with the matter of the dress and froze. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jack standing there with a lopsided smirk.

"It's too big," she stated simply and turned to face him.

"You're very welcome," he stated flatly.

Jack waved his hands out in front of him as if to say 'oh well, that's the way it is' but he instead said, "I'm not good at buying dresses and things of that nature. I'm sure a necklace would suffice but I saw you gazing all glassy-eyed at that dress and -"

Charming, he was.

"A _boat_ would have been better."

So here it steered again.

"I told you, Anamaria, that boat was not the boat for you."

"But you said _'and you shall have it'_ and you turned right around and sold it and then you buy this dress!" She was losing her temper once more and she threw her hands up. In this precise moment, the dress slipped past her shoulders and she hastily pulled it up, covering herself protectively. Jack did not bite back the little laugh that came from his lips.

"This is not the time to laugh," she scolded him. "What do you know about me anyway? You can't even treat me like the first mate _you_ assigned me to be. Most of the time, I'm doing more work than that lot when they get all drunk and pathetic. I did not join this crew to be bedded by you, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

He said nothing and expressed no sort of response. Technically, she had been the one to bed him seeing as she had snuck into his quarters and well - that desk would always be his favorite piece of furniture now. This only frustrated Anamaria more.

"I'm just as capable of being a captain as you."

"Anamaria," he began and mostly when he used her name it was supposed to calm her down. It was a very smart tactic even if it didn't work most the time but she did shut up so he could say his own piece. "If I wanted you for bedding purposes only, I would have argued a way to have you _not_ join this crew when we met again in Tortuga. I think you are a very able first mate, when you are not _yelling_ at me or Gibbs ...or the crew."

"Then I would like my own boat."

She wasn't going to quit, was she? "Why are you so eager to get away from me?"

And there it was the truth had finally come to surface. "I am a good captain and I am fair. If any of these men would try and harm you I would make sure they'd walk the plank like the scurvy curs that they were. I am against violence unless it is absolutely needed and I buy my first mate lovely red dresses." He waved a hand at the dress like a petulant child, clearly getting frustrated at Anamaria's stubbornness.

Anamaria was still going to be difficult about this, however, and she retorted with, "Then maybe you should just wrap the dress back up and give it to Mister Gibbs."

Insufferable woman! If she had been a man, Jack liked to think he would have taken that opportune moment to punch her right in the face even if she had a great argument. Instead, Jack stepped forward closing the space between them and without another word he wrapped his arms around Anamaria's small waist and leaned in to kiss her. She had pushed him for a few seconds but eventually gave in, releasing the handfuls of his shirt and pressing her hands to his chest but not to push him away, to keep herself from falling over. Although the physical struggle between her and Jack didn't seem all that difficult, Anamaria's inner struggle was something torturous.

His kisses were always the best, reminding her so much of the time she'd spend on that beach before she'd run to Tortuga.

She couldn't believe he'd sold the boat she was to have and in return bought countless bottles of rum and one bloody dress that hadn't even fit her properly!

And a kiss!

The realization of how unfair this situation truly was hit Anamaria and she pushed Jack away, surprising herself with her own strength. Working aboard this ship had truly paid off. Jack looked a bit startled at Anamaria's decision to not be won over by his usual charm and dashing good looks. He even seemed a bit hurt, if mockingly, because eventually, Anamaria _would_ give in. He never understood why she resisted.

"Did you not hear _anything_ I just said?" Anamaria's accent was coming on strong, mostly because she was getting angrier by the minute. This was Jack's favorite thing about Arguments with Anamaria. She'd swear at him in Spanish in a matter of moments.

Jack flared out his hands and shrugged. "Of course I heard you. I heard you. Look at me," he tried to be as stern as possible, "I heard you. Sometimes, the only way to get you to shut up is to just..." he faded off and shook his head.

"Kiss me," Anamaria finished the sentence for him.

Jack held up a finger and nodded. "Kiss you. It has worked several times before and I thought it would work in this instance and look at that!" He perked his eyebrows.

"Jack?"

"_Captain_." Jack found himself at a loss for how many times he had corrected this woman about his proper title.

"_Captain_," she allowed the correction and it surprised Jack but surprised her even more. "Please get out of my room before I kill you."

Simply nodding, Jack turned his back to Anamaria and without another word, he left. Anamaria watched him leave and walked over to close the door with a frustrated sigh. Just as she closed the door, Jack's tanned hand caught it and he poked his head inside. "I do respect you, you know."

Anamaria gave him a small smile and nodded. She cupped his chin in her hand and nodded, "I know you do. I just fancy giving you a hard time. Sometimes you need it."

This time, it was Jack that smiled, a warm genuine smile, flashing his trademark smile and row of beautiful white teeth littered with a gold tooth here and there.

"Forgiven?" He slipped his hand through the crack in the door and wriggled his fingers.

Anamaria could easily and gladly just slam his fingers in the door but she knew that for all his really cantankerous actions, Jack had his sweet moments and sometimes the moments were so sweet, Anamaria would forget about the times she wanted to strangle him. So, because of her own affections for Jack, she moved her hand to shake his.

Jack being Jack, he took her hand in his and pressed his lips against the softest part of her hand.

"I respect you as a first mate and I also respect you as a lady, _my_ lady." His eyes darkened for a moment and Anamaria felt her stomach flutter and she pulled her hand away.

"Forgiven for now."

She tossed her prettiest, most feminine smile in his direction and Jack did feel that thing he avoided most in his chest tighten. She really was beautiful, no matter how hard she tried to discard the fact. He resisted the urge to stroke the side of her face and stepped back, letting her close the door.

"Glad that's settled," he finally said, dusting his hands off and made his way back to the deck.


	4. The Pirate King and the Haitian Princess

Looking through the account books with Mr. Gibbs had been the only interesting thing Anamaria had done the entire day. While on her shift, she stood atop the _Pearl_, guiding her with the gentle care that she had observed Jack doing the day the ship was returned to him.

_The Black Pearl is yours._

_In more ways than one_, Anamaria thought, more amused than anything. Back in her boring garb of a man's shirt and breeches topped with worn leather boots, Anamaria let the wind blow through her usually ponytailed hair. She sniffed the sea salt air and smiled, closing her eyes for a moment. She began to hum and the hum turned into her singing.

"_The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her boat.  
The seas be ours  
and bight the powers  
where we will we'll roam._

_Yo, ho, all hands.  
Hoist the colours high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die. _"

"Quite a song you're singing there, love." Jack's voice cut into her singing and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Just a song I learned in Tortuga," Anamaria replied. Though he was forgiven, she was still a bit angry with him. She turned back to gaze at the beautiful, vast ocean laid out before them, ready for them to explore. Since the East India Trading Company's obsession with destroying pirates, most pirates and pirate associators had been put on edge. Of course, not the witty Jack Sparrow. He was too busy spending his time selling boats that belonged to other people.

"I like it, except the thievin' and beggin' part. Who says I'm a beggar or a thief? I'm a borrower." He'd casually stepped closer to her.

Jack found himself getting like this when Anamaria had turned him away. Trust the moment she wasn't up for games, he was willing to play his little round of cat and mouse.

"Don't remind me," Anamaria looked over her shoulder at him and just when he'd moved in to put his arm over her shoulder she had slipped to the side and his hand had found itself on the helm of the _Pearl_. "Borrow without permission," she said aloud, mostly talking to herself. She then turned to him and looked at his hands on the helm and smiled. "If you're to take over the _Pearl_ then I'll go and check our stock and the accounts." And she left him there while he smiled knowingly. So, this was the game they would play then?

The little 'game' that was only supposed to last for a day, lasted for weeks. Anamaria had carefully evaded Jack and his schemes to get her back into the captain's quarters. Even in the rare times Jack, Gibbs, and Anamaria would have a meeting, Jack had said his bit, Gibbs had joined in, and Anamaria sat there quietly only nodding her head and listening.

After some time, which was really only the second week, Jack had stopped chasing her and stopped asking her why she had taken a turn for such queer behavior. The lack of attention had slightly bothered Anamaria but she was skilled at pretending she could care less about Jack's opinions where the sea and his being her captain did not apply. Little did she know, Jack was going topsy turvy over this.

"Has Sparrow lost his touch?" He would quietly ask Anamaria when he thought no one could here and Anamaria would not respond. If she would, it would be the simple reply of, "You are a fine captain."

In the beginning, when she'd found herself resisting him the way she'd done long before she'd set sail on the _Pearl_, Anamaria had no inkling as to why she was really doing it. He was Jack. He could jump in the middle of the ocean and manage to find a lass to fulfill his desires. She had even felt a little silly for the point she was trying to prove. But when they'd made it to Gonâve Island where the crew would spend their time getting cleaned up, Jack had instead gone to see if he could find any more books on Davy Jones and his many 'sea curses'. She hadn't really found that strange, seeing as she had seen him over the past few weeks reading up on more information but what was strange was that he'd been at the boat waiting for his crew, sober, and with no women aboard for the night.

She had climbed into the ship and spotted him looking longingly at the sea. It was a look that most captains and would-be captains in her case, had in their eyes when it was time to set sail once more.

"Weigh the anchor!" He called, when his crew had boarded the ship.

In the evening, when Anamaria had finished her shift of handling the vessel, she'd gone to let Jack know, as she usually had done. She crept into the captain's quarters and watched him sitting at his desk, reading up on sea tales. He didn't bother looking up but he acknowledged her presence with a soft grunt.

"Gibbs is taking over now," she stated simply.

He grunted once more.

"What are you reading?"

He sighed and put the book down. "Well, nothing now since you've come in and distracted me." Which was true, he had been so busy trying _not_ to look at her that he'd forgot what the last word he read was and he was mixing kraken with crackers and it was just a fine mess.

"What _were_ you reading?" Anamaria asked, completely ignoring Jack's snarky comment.

"If you must know, I was reading about meself. You know, grand adventures on the sea - the day I became pirate lord and other little follies of the like." He perked his eyebrows at her, clearly asking if there was anything else she needed to ask him or if she had intended on distracting him with her presence once more.

Anamaria perked her own eyebrows back and placed a hand on her hip. "Of course you'd be reading about yourself. Haven't you read enough stories about the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Well, I was just reading the one where he rescues this beautiful Haitian princess," Jack lied, locking his eyes with Anamaria. "And because she was so in debt to him and loved him so, his body became her temple upon which she would worship him."

Being half Haitian, Anamaria snorted and turned to leave. "Sounds lovely, Captain. Goodnight."

Jack jumped up from his chair and crossed the room, moving like that of a feline. Anamaria pulled the door open and Jack pushed it so that it closed. His hand lay flat against the door and his arm brushed only slightly against her shoulder. "You forgot to ask how it ends." He leaned against her.

Up until now, Anamaria had mastered the art of composure around Jack but here he was trying to mess things all up. He was not speaking in his usually flamboyant tone and while Anamaria much preferred this to the Captain Jack Sparrow that sauntered from port to port, she couldn't help it when her spine tingled at his touch and her heart rate quickened. It was all his fault, really. "How does it end?" She asked just as softly.

"Happly ever after," he whispered into her ear.

There was a long pause between them and suddenly, she began to laugh.

Confused at her antics, Jack leaned back with a furrowed brow and stared at the back of her shaking head. "What's wrong with happily ever after?"

"Happily ever after," Anamaria said between laughing, "is for people like Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner."

"Says you," Jack said with a bit of a pout. "I'll have you know there is nothing more fantastic than a happily ever after ending for a pirate and his Haitian princess."

"And how does that end then?"

"The pirate buys the princess a red dress and she's in his debt forever, better known as, the 'his body is her temple' theory and they both live happily ever after."

"It doesn't even _fit_," Anamaria said with another little laugh.

"No matter," Jack said nonchalantly and turned her around, "It _will_ fit eventually." Anamaria was going to ask the semantics of a dress that hadn't been altered suddenly fitting but Jack did not give her time to finish. With his lips pressed against her neck it was rather hard trying to think. "Sometimes though," Jack said between kisses, "the pirate king likes to worship the princess' temple of a body." His boot slipped between her own and he parted her legs.

His hands had found their way to the buttons on her shirt. He'd fumbled with them a bit and eventually, after his patience had worn out, he'd torn the remaining buttons, exposing Anamaria's stomach. "My temple," he said with half of his mouth turned up and lowered himself so that he could kiss around her bellybutton. Anamaria pulled playfully at the beads on his hair. He stopped and looked up at her, patiently waiting for the response he'd been silently asking for all these weeks, the entire month.

"Yes, yes, forgiven," she said with a little smile. Jack's smooth hands undid her trousers without her knowing and they slipped past her thighs. Jack kissed her inner thigh and stood up to his full height. He lifted her with ease and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "The princess seems to be at a disadvantage, what with her having on no clothing and the pirate king still fully clothed." Jack walked Anamaria over to his bed, always messy from Jack's sleeping or ... Anamaria _and_ Jack's "sleeping".

"But that's okay, because the pirate king is well aware of what must be done." He propped on his knees in the bed and Anamaria sat up with him. She had propped her knees in the air while Jack began to undress between her legs. She helped as much she could but his clothing only seemed to get more tangled in his already tangled hair. He threw the shirt aside once it was finally off and moved to undo his trousers. He had to take of his gun, the sash that held the gun, and the loop that held the sash before he could pull the trousers down.

"Did the pirate king ever tell the Haitian princess how beautiful she was?"

Anamaria only smiled then giggled as Jack's lips pressed against the arch in her foot. He moved his lips slowly up the side of her leg, kissing her knee and then on to her inner thigh.

He kissed her navel and on to the spot between her now exposed breasts. Hovering over her, Jack smiled down at Anamaria, who was too busy giving a lazy smile of her own to reply to his question.

"She's beautiful," he said simply.

Anamaria released a soft gasp when Jack entered her, her body relaxing to his touch. He'd put a hand on each side of her head, working up a rhythm between their hips and Anamaria matched each pattern, each movement oppositely. She wrapped her legs around his back and clutched onto his shoulders. Their pattern or so it had always been for Jack to take her in haste, rocking faster than the _Pearl_, pulling hair and bite marks _everywhere_ but for some reason, tonight was different. Jack was showing his appreciation and Anamaria willingly accepted it.

Jack hooked his hand under her thigh, building the speed between them and suddenly rolled over so she now straddled him.

"You know I love it best like this," he flashed his white and gold smile at her. Anamaria pressed her hands to his chest and began to move her hips in the pattern of an eight. This time, it was Jack that groaned. He held her hips in his hand, taking complete charge and guiding her hips the way he liked best. She could fuss all she liked aboard the _Pearl_ at the crew and at him but once the pair of them were in the captain's quarters he was always sure to remind her just who was in charge.

He snaked his hands over the dip in her waist and up to cup her breasts, sitting up caused Anamaria to cry out despite herself and Jack pressed his lips to hers in a feverish kiss. He took handfuls of her hair, trying now to keep up pace with her. He figured this was not the best position to be in charge and so he pushed her on her back with their heads now positioned at the foot of the bed.

And he'd lasted as long as he could until he'd spilled his seed into her, pinning her tiny frame to the bed.

Sweat glistened on their skin like they'd just sprouted from the sea, he removed his face from the crook in her neck and looked down at her. He brushed away a lock of wet hair glued to her forehead and she traced fingers over the scars on his back. She, too, had her own scars (mostly from whippings) that Jack had known of but only seen on one occasion.

"You _are_ beautiful, you know."

"Oh, you only say that because we have just spent fifteen minutes of -"

"_Only_ fifteen minutes?!" Jack feigned offense and Anamaria chuckled. "I'll have you know that was twenty-_five_ and since you are so willing to prove me wrong, let me show you!"

Anamaria's giggles became uncontrollable as Jack peppered kisses all over, leading a trail down between her legs.

It was the moments like these Anamaria was thankful she'd grown to know Captain Jack Sparrow and fallen in love with him, too.


End file.
